


Stronger Together

by syreethwrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-21 01:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syreethwrites/pseuds/syreethwrites
Summary: (spoilers for volume 6, you've been warned!)When the team finally lands in Atlas, they are met by an attack by Jacques Schnee. Ruby and Weiss are the only two to escape the surprise, and decide to go find Winter to help break out their team. Meanwhile, the rest of RWBY and ORNJ are brought to a camp, where they find something that disturbs them forever.TRIGGER WARNINGSLGBTQ+, Slavery, Abuse, Blood, Emotional strain





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho, this is my first post on AO3. I'm not a beginner writer, but I would like to give HUGE thanks to my editor, Cactus Puppy. Without them, this chapter would be so much worse.

 

Weiss had a _really_ bad feeling in her gut as they neared closer to her home. Her hands tightened on the seats she stood between, nails digging into the stiff leather. Qrow was right, it did seem like they were waiting for an attack, but as far as she knew they had been let through without a problem (Thanks to Ruby changing Cordovin’s mind.)

Still, she had to wonder if they knew the ship was stolen, or if the Atlassian army grunts had sent word of the stolen ship before Cordovin’s peace. What if they knew her team was in the ship?

“Weiss.”

Weiss blinked out of her daze, looking over to Ruby. Her young leader was watching her with a soft glance, which seemed to immediately wash some of the fear from her.

“I promised you, didn’t I? We’re doing this together. As a team,” Ruby soothed, her silver eyes soft. Weiss smiled again, sighing heavily before looking back up to the sky full of swarming ships.

“Right.” Weiss told herself, watching as Maria began to press some buttons along the dashboard. Suddenly, a message came across the speakers.

 _“We’re sending two escort ships to your location. Please follow them to the landing spot,”_ a male voice ordered, causing Qrow and Maria to exchange glances. Maria picked up the communicator and cleared her throat.

“No need. We know where the landing strip is.” She said in the most flat toned voice she could muster. There was silence for a moment, before the man came back across the system.

_“Negative. Mr Schnee wants to meet his daughter immediately. We will be escorting you there.”_

Weiss felt her heart drop in fear as she suddenly realised what her gut was warning her of. She rapidly grabbed the communicator from Maria, clicking it on, “N-no!”

Weiss cleared her throat, trying to hide the fear and panic taking over her voice, “No. I am not in good enough appearance to meet my father. I would prefer if I had some time to prepare.”

Weiss could feel the anxious glances of everyone on her back. She bit her lip as she waited for a response. Blake looked out her window to see another white Atlassian ship flying alongside them. Ruby could see another one flying up behind them.

_“I’m afraid not Ms. Schnee. Your father says it’s urgent. Please follow our ships.”_

Weiss glanced back at her team as Maria began to follow the white ships. Blake looked back at Ruby, who was inching away from the windows. Yang took a few steps back into the cabin of the ship.

“Stay away from the windows. Ruby, what are we doing?” Weiss asked, looking back at her red caped leader. Ruby looked at Weiss, before back at her teams. She thought for a minute, before turning to Maria.

“Maria, how long can you delay us?”

Maria looked down at her displays. “Not long, we’re running low of fuel.”

Ruby nodded, “Delay us as long as you can.”

The young leader turned to Weiss. “You need to distract them from us until we get a chance to run.”

Weiss nodded determinedly, watching proudly as the young leader pointed out places for people to hide. Ruby really had matured over the last few days. She’d become more aware of her surroundings after the whole ordeal with Jinn. She was becoming a better leader than Weiss could've ever dreamed to be.

She definitely wasn't the same girl Weiss had met on that first day of Beacon.

“Okay team, you know what to do. Weiss-” Ruby turned and met Weiss’ eyes, placing her hand on the Schnee’s shoulder. Weiss met her gaze, blue eyes locking with Ruby’s silver ones.

“We’re counting on you.”

Weiss swallowed thickly, nodding, “Right.”

Ruby nodded, casting another anxious glance out the window before joining her sister behind one of the walls separating the seats. Qrow jumped out of his seat and hid against Maria’s side of the ship. Maria looked back at Weiss as she neared the landing area that was swarming with military soldiers, standing in full attention as the ship lowered.

Weiss could feel butterflies beginning to rush through her stomach. No amount of preparation and breaths could prepare her for facing her father’s wrath. It was the reason her mother and Winter had fled from home, and why she had followed suit. How Whitley withstood it still mystified her. However, right now, she felt as if she was stranded in the middle of a thunderstorm.

And she was flying into the worst of it.

The ship touched down gently, and Ruby watched as Weiss took a hard breath, before opening the hatch. She could share her nerves. Weiss had seldom spoke about her father, but when she did, it was never good. She was afraid of her own father beyond words.

But she still faced him standing tall as the door opened. Wind greeted the ex-heiress as she met the glare of her father. She felt ice race down her back, and her nerve wavered. Her father always seemed to tower over her, even now. Still, she hardened her form, and mustered up the most “Fuck you” smile she count manage.

“Hello _Father_.” Weiss tried her hardest not to hiss out his name. Jacques shifted his form, looking around the holding bay his daughter was standing in. Weiss stepped down off the ship, the cold wind snapping at her arms. Jacques looked at his daughter in disgust.

“Do not call me ‘Father’, you little _wretch_.” He snarled, making Weiss immediately lose her confidence she had managed to muster and instinctively avert her gaze to the ground. She had expected this. She just had to take it.

“You disobedient, criminal, unworthy bitch!” Jacques took another step forward, Weiss took one back. She could virtually feel the heat radiating off her father, the pure fury. She tried to keep herself from panicking as she stood.

“Do you have any idea what problems you have caused me?! Any idea?! You and your _worthless_ team has costed me billions of Lien of repairs!” Jacques was practically screaming at Weiss, his voice ringing in Weiss’ ears. She bit her tongue.

“Speaking of which...” He lowered his voice, his eyes looking back up at the open ship, “Where is the group of scandals? I know they were with you.”

Weiss sucked in a breath, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Weiss almost bit her tongue as she was struck across the face. She scrunched her eyes closed as Jacques grabbed her throat tightly. She wheezed in surprise.

“Do _not_ lie to me! I will personally--”

“Stop!”

Weiss opened her eyes in surprise at the sound of Ruby’s voice. She looked back at the ship, finding Ruby staring at her in fear and panic. Jacques let go of Weiss, letting her breathe again. Weiss held her throat, looking up at Ruby.

“Stop hurting her. Please.” Ruby asked, her eyes meeting Jacque’s glare. He looked her up and down once.

“Well well. The leader reveals herself. Where is the rest of your team?” he asked. Ruby glared at him for a minute, before looking around her. They were surrounded from each angle by the military. There was no getting out unless you were to fly out or Ruby used her semblance.

“Come out guys. We’re surrounded.” Ruby ordered flatly, her body on high alert. Everything was telling her something wasn’t right, that Schnee wasn’t going to be this friendly for the whole conversation.

Ruby hopped down off the ship as the rest of the team revealed themselves. Jacques scoffed at Blake, who flattened her ears. Yang glared at him venomously.

“What do you want?” Ruby asked loudly. She could feel Jaune touching her back, boosting her aura just a bit. She guessed he had the same bad feeling as her.

“I didn’t expect you to be housing so many ruffians Weiss. Especially _Faunus_.” He snarled. Yang clamped her hands tight.

“If you’ve got a problem with her, bring it up with me.” The flaming blonde snarled. Jacques stared her down for a moment, before returning his gaze to Ruby.

“You’re all being arrested and sent to a reformation camp to work for the SDC. Do not struggle, or I will open fire.” He snarled. Ruby’s eyes widened in panic, as did Weiss’. Weiss took a step forward in protest.

“You will do no such thing!” She roared. Jacques ignored her, instead commanding a few military officers forward. Ruby’s muscles twitched.

“Scatter!” Ruby ordered, just as Jacques signalled the officers to open fire. Weiss watched in horror as electrified bullets tore into her friends in waves, their auras withstanding a few hits before failing seconds later. One by one, the members of RWBY and ORNJ collapsed to the ground.

Jacques raised his hand, signalling a ceasefire. He made his way over to Ruby’s weak, twitching body on the ground, crouching down beside her. He whispered coldly into her ear, “You are now property of the SDC.”

Military officers rushed forward, restraining Weiss as she tried to rush to her friends rescue, “No! No you can’t! _Stop it Father!_ ”

Ruby was barely hanging on to consciousness, her body twitching with electricity. She could hear Weiss calling for them. Ruby bit her lip sharply. She couldn't let them take Weiss. She had made a promise, and she wasn’t going to break it.

The leader of RWBY took a deep breath, trembling to her hands and knees. An officer was beside her, lifting her up by the hood. She felt a sudden dose of adrenaline rush through her body as her will to escape broke out. She pushed the officer roughly, using her semblance to race over to Weiss and grab her. She pulled her into the spiral of rose petals and raced off.

“Kill them!” Jacques barked.

Bullets began to zip by the escaping duo as Ruby pushed her semblance to its limit, dancing past the officers in a trail of rose petals. Her dimming vision was no help as she weaved her way along the edge of the dock, trying to skirt around the ring of military surrounding them. Two bullets slammed into Ruby’s leg and hip, causing her to stumble sideways.

It was then that Ruby found she no longer had any solid ground beneath her.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haa, I'm late on the weekly upload and I've only just started aaafaffffffffff

Weiss let out a cry of shock as Ruby and her barreled off the side of the floating platform of Atlas. Ruby’s semblance flickered out, leaving Weiss falling to her death with her unconscious, possibly dead, partner in her arms. Bullets still rained on them from above, but luckily for the duo, the Atlassian military grunts couldn’t shoot moving targets if their lives depended on it. 

Weiss sucked in a breath, summoning a series of black glyphs beneath them as they fell. The black symbols slowed their descent enough for Weiss to peak a glance at Ruby in her arms. Her leader was completely out of it, and a sickly smell of blood began to make its way to Weiss’ senses. 

Weiss turned her focus back to their descent, each glyph draining her aura as they passed through. They were nearing the quiet city below them. The Schnee squinted, hugging Ruby to her chest as she summoned one more glyph under her feet. She launched herself towards the ground, landing in an alley with a hard thump. Weiss’ knees gave out beneath her and she fell forward, rolling a few times before she came to a stop. 

She lay motionless for a moment, taking a second to replenish her exhausted aura. This could not have gone any worse. Ruby was hurt and her team was captured all because she messed up and couldn’t stand up to her father. Weiss fought back a sob. She knew going to Altlas was a bad idea. She should’ve argued with her team more.

Who was she kidding, Ruby would have persuaded her no matter what she said. She tended to have that effect. Weiss sucked in a shaky breath, peeling herself off the ground and sitting up. She needed to check on her partner.

“Ruby?” Weiss called, standing to her feet and dusting her skirt down. Her back throbbed from where she had been shot not too long ago. Luckily for Weiss, her aura had held up while they ran, but she knew Ruby’s aura had already been broken by her father's onslaught before she had raced to her rescue. Weiss turned around, finding Ruby’s body near the end of the alley, with a steadily increasing pool of crimson growing under her. Weiss’ heart dropped.

“ _ Ruby _ !” 

Weiss hurried over to her partner, falling onto her knees beside her partner's motionless figure. She pulled Ruby onto her back, an electric static shocking Weiss when she touched her partner. Weiss flapped her hand in the air at the slight burn the static had given her, her eyes looking across Ruby’s body. Dark crimson stains spread across her hip, and Weiss could see another bullet wound bleeding aggressively above her knee. 

“Oh Ruby...I’m so sorry. This is all my fault,” Weiss said gently, pressing her hand to Ruby’s wound and feeding whatever spare aura she could muster through her partner. Ruby stirred, opening her eyes blearily.

“Ughh...what happened?” She mumbled, trying to sit up. Weiss gently pressed her hand against Ruby’s shoulder, keeping her on the ground. Ruby, with no aura and no idea what was going on, lay back down on the cold ground with Weiss’ gentle push. Weiss avoided Ruby’s gaze, her heart weighing down with guilt.

“You were... shot. Just hold still.”

“Are you okay?”

“Yes.”

Ruby cocked her eyebrow tiredly, “Are you sure?”

Weiss huffed in defeat. It was so like Ruby to worry about others over herself, “Yes Ruby. I’m fine.”

Ruby looked around her, finally beginning to become more aware. Her eyes scanned around the alley she was in with a look of confusion. She frowned, “Where are we?”

“We fell.”

“Fell?”

Weiss sighed roughly, lifting her hands from Ruby’s hip as her own aura flashed in warning, “You stumbled and fell of the dock. We’re in lower Atlas.”

Ruby went silent for a moment, searching her memory for some help. Her eyes suddenly widened in panic and she bolted up, “Your father has the others-!  _ Owww ow ow _ …”

Ruby crumpled over her stomach, her hands wrapping over her waist. Weiss, startled by the sudden boost, reared back slightly. Ruby looked down at her own wounds, then over at Weiss again in panic.

“We need to get them back! We can’t just leave them there! What if they’re hurt?! Or they’re--”

Weiss placed her hands on Ruby’s shoulders, “Ruby, calm down! You’ll make your injuries worse! They’ll be fine, just  _ breathe _ .”

Ruby took a single deep breath, calming herself. Weiss watched her anxiously. She couldn't have Ruby panic. If she started to panic, Weiss would start to panic, and that would lead to nowhere.

“Better?”

Ruby shook her head hesitantly, “Y-yeah.”

Weiss stood back up, extending her hand to help Ruby to her feet. Ruby took it, pulling herself up onto her weak legs with a slight whimper. Schnee looked at her leader in concern. Ruby was balancing herself on her good leg, trying to focus her aura on her leg. 

“Will you be okay?” Weiss asked, anxiously casting her eyes down to the wet stain in Ruby's hip. There was a smeared stain just at the top of her leg from her hip, or what Weiss believed was her hip.

“I..I think so,” she readjusted her stance,”Where are we going now?” Ruby asked, hopping over to Weiss’ side. Weiss kept her pace slow, pity crawling in her heart for her young partner. Well, she wasn't young anymore. She was 17, and it showed.

“First? We go to Winter. She might be able to get the others out. She'll be able to help you, as well.” Weiss explained, grabbing Ruby’s arm and throwing it over her shoulder.

Ruby smiled in thanks, “Okay, but do you know where she is?”

Weiss frowned, “We're best off calling her from a communications tower, or at least call Maria.”

Ruby cocked her head, “Maria?”

“She's the receptionist for the Scheme Dust Company--” Weiss realised with a start what she was saying. She had almost instantly given them up. She slowed her walk.

“I- nevermind. Sorry, my head is a little out of it.” Weiss stammered. Ruby looked at her with pity, frowning slightly in thought.

“Why don't we see if we can find a place to rest for the night first?” Ruby suggested, “We can make a plan tomorrow.”

Weiss looked at Ruby, who smiled back. She sighed gently, “Look at you, hanging onto consciousness and still a better leader than me.”

Ruby chuckled, her face lighting up with embarrassment. She rubbed her head, “Aha, I'm just thinking of my teammates.”

Weiss blushed slightly, “Shut up you dolt.”

.

.

By the time Weiss had hunted down a cheap hostel, Ruby's leg had healed enough for her to walk alone. She still clutched her hip as they walked along the suburbs though, enough for Weiss to worry. The Schnee had made a mental note to look at it when they stopped.

Weiss looked up at the rustic wood letters that sat atop the door. 'The Cosy Corner’ was the name of the hostel they stood before. Weiss looked over at Ruby, who pushed the door open with a squeak. 

The inside was nice. Stone walls lined the entire inside, fitted with Irish Celtic wood decor. Weiss glanced up at the clock that ticked quietly beside the desk. It was nearing two in the morning.

Ruby limped towards the desk, her eyelids drooping dangerously over her eyes. The woman there looked up from her scroll, her eyes widening with surprise.

“Oh! I'm sorry, we normally don't get many visitors this late. You look exhausted.” The woman said. She had an accent that sounded like butter to Ruby's ears. Ruby looked over her shoulder at Weiss, who nervously moved closer.

“You have no idea.” Ruby mumbled.

The woman looked past Ruby's shoulder, looking at Weiss with wide eyes, “Oh my! A Schnee! I never expected a Schnee to visit my humble hostel.”

Weiss winced, “Please, keep this low profile. I'm trying to avoid my family.”

The woman watched her curiously for a moment, before smiling, “Oh, of course. I'm sorry if I caused any discomfort. Did you want a room?”

Ruby blinked back awake, “Room... Yes, please. Anything will do.”

The receptionist frowned in pity, “Of course. We can talk about payment tomorrow. You look like you're about to collapse. Follow me please,” the woman appeared from behind the desk, beginning to walk down the halls towards a room. 

Weiss tugged Ruby gently, “Come on. You can pass out in a minute.”

Ruby blearily followed, letting Weiss lead her towards the room the receptionist stood outside. The Schnee had to practically drag Ruby into the room and push her onto the bed. Once Ruby touched the bed, she collapsed into a tired heap under her cloak and fell asleep. Weiss smiled weakly, turning back to the receptionist.

“Do you have a first-aid kit? My partner...she's hurt.” Weiss asked tiredly. 

The woman looked over to Ruby with a concerned look, “I suspected as much. There's a first aid in the bathroom, towels are in there too. There's an aura booster in the cupboard over the sink as well. If you need me, just call.”

Weiss smiled tiredly, “Thank you.”

The woman smiled, closing the door with a quiet click. Weiss sighed heavily, turning and pacing into the bathroom. Her eyes immediately locked on the green box. She grabbed it and a few towels, and turned back to the bed. 

Weiss gently pushed Ruby, getting a subtle moan from her. Weiss shoved her slightly harder, “Ruby come on. I want to make sure you're not hurt.”

Ruby pressed her face deeper into the pillows, “I’m fine, it doesn't hurt...leave me alone…”

Weiss growled, “It will hurt a lot more if it gets infected. Now come on. I'm tired too.”

Ruby groaned in annoyance, pulling herself off the bed and taking off her cloak. Weiss felt her face heat up as Ruby took off her corset, showing her bare skin. Ruby tiredly lowered her skirt hem until the wound was revealed.

Her hip was covered in dried blood, but the wound was still there. Weiss could see the tip of the bullet in Ruby's hip. She grimaced, grabbing a tweezers from the first aid and gently plucked the bullet out. Ruby hissed.

“There. That's why you check bullet wounds.” Weiss said, throwing the bullet into the green box. She then grabbed a spray bottle full of antiseptic. She sprayed it against the wound, and Ruby became rigid.

“ _ Owwwwwww _ !” Ruby cried. Weiss grimaced, grabbing the gauze and placing it against the wound.

“Sorry, but it had to be done. Just hold still while I wrap this up.” Weiss ordered, wrapping the cheap bandage around Ruby's stomach and hip a few times. Weiss sat back, closing the box.

“There. Now you can sleep.” Weiss announced, looking up at Ruby. The girl was asleep sitting up, snoring gently. Weiss smiled, gently pushing laying her back onto the bed and draping her dusty red cloak over her.

Weiss then laid beside her, too tired to care about the blush and beating heart in her chest. She turned to face Ruby's back and found herself asleep within the next minute.

  
  
  



End file.
